


DAY IN MY LIFE | High School Student VLOG

by zimnokurw



Series: YouTuber, Peter with B. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Subscribe and stay tuned! Bye!”, High School, High School Student VLOG, May is in Europe VERY MUCH ALIVE, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker-centric, Peter is adopted by Tony, Peter is relatable, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a dad, YouTube, Youtuber Peter Parker, a he cares about homework, day in my life, god knows why, imma make whole series of youtube pete cuz its gold bYE, no bullies, school vlog, the world didn't know abt Peter but hey heY HEY, there's gonna be pepper here too bc momma pepper is cute too, vlog, youtube comments are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Peter starts his YouTube channel! "Subscribe and stay tuned! Bye!”
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: YouTuber, Peter with B. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603147
Comments: 15
Kudos: 578
Collections: Social Media Fics, ellie marvel fics - read





	DAY IN MY LIFE | High School Student VLOG

**Author's Note:**

> YouTuber Peter, PART 1 of the series.

**[ DAY IN MY LIFE | High School Student VLOG ] Peter with B.**

—

The video opens to show us teenage boy, seems like he’s standing. Behind him, we can see a couch, two armchairs and a glass coffee table what suggests he’s in the living room. He looks at the lens and smiles.

“Hi! I’m Peter. You’re on my channel. And this is my first video.” Peter begins. “The vlog you’re about to see was actually made as my school project… You know what? Just watch this.” The boy gestures with his hands and from right side comes new clip, pushing the old one away.

After that transition, we see Tony Stark’s face. He holds the camera in one of his hands and records it in selfie style. He’s on the same couch that we could see behind Peter seconds ago, but it’s darker, probably evening.

“Pete fell asleep watching a movie and he’s literally right here.” The billionaire starts, whispering and his gaze lands somewhere the viewers can’t see, but they can suspect it’s Peter’s sleeping form. “So I have to say it quietly, but I really want to say it.” he adds.

“Fun fact about Peter? He wanted to be a YouTuber since he was a little kid. He records those little vlogs whenever he’s on some trip or he’s just bored, but he never, like, edited and uploaded them anywhere, so he was so excited about this project… but he can’t even do it fully like he wants to, because there are those school standards and everything. So, Peter, I’m talking to you right now, make a YouTube channel, upload this video you’re already doing for school and if you’ll still want to, you can be a vloger or YouTuber or whatever you want, you will already have a channel! If you’ll decide you don’t want it anymore, that’s okay too, but at least you’ll know you tried.” This is not the end of Tony’s speech, he clearly have something to add, but it’s probably too personal, because Peter cuts the clip here.

[cut]

“So!” we’re back with the teen. “I decided to go with that. It’s my first real vlog, a day in my life! Feel free to watch, I’m gonna talk to you again after the vlog!” Peter ends his sentence with excited grin on his face.

[cut]

The screen is black and after a moment it reads **DAY IN MY LIFE** in white font. Then, sweet background music starts playing quietly.

The person who holds camera, presumably Peter, throws covers away from himself and gets up from bed. He zooms the camera at his phone’s screen and shows the time. **7:21 AM**. He starts walking somewhere and while he makes his steps, we are able to see his legs in dark blue sweatpants and black socks, expensive wooden floor and by a moment, two bean bags. On the first one lays laptop and on the second one, game controllers.

Peter walks into the bathroom that he have doors to from his bedroom, so it’s probably his own bathroom, and puts the camera on the shelf that is installed underneath closed cabinets that also serve as mirror. We can see that he’s still half asleep and his curly hair is a mess, also he wears red tee shirt which is definitely used as pyjamas. Peter splashes cold water on his face couple times and then grabs the towel to dry himself. He also slightly fixes his hair so now he looks a bit more awake.

The boy grabs the camera and walks back to his bedroom. He stands right in front of the big mirror and we can see him from his feet to his head. He wears pyjamas but then he shakes the camera and there had to be a cut somewhere because when the camera steadies, we see him again but this time in different clothes. He wears blue sweatshirt with Midtown School of Science & Technology logo, there is grey tee shirt sticking out from under the sweatshirt and he have trousers in the same colour as the t-shirt. His shoes are black-white Nike SB.

[cut]

There are three short clips of just Peter walking, he holds the camera in his steady hands and we can see his legs and the floor.

[cut]

“Rise and shine, kiddo.” we hear male voice, and the volume of background music lowers for a moment, while the words are being said.

“Hi.” Peter answers and he places the camera on something, so the viewers are able to see the kitchen, almost fully.

[cut]

We see Peter opening one of the cupboards and grabbing something. It looks like a bag of some mix, something like coffee bags, but not coffee, because there are fruits on the label.

“Smoothie instead of coffee. Be healthy!” says Peter’s voice, but he doesn’t talk to us now, it’s added in the editing.

A man comes into view, holding a tall glass and after he passes the glass to Peter, he leans against the kitchen counter and we are able to recognise him as Tony Stark.

Peter puts the glass next to the smoothie maker that looks more like a coffee machine, then opens something and pours dry smoothie mix there. Then, he closes it again.

“FRIDAY?” he says into the air.

“Right away, Peter.” answers mechanical female voice and the smoothie maker starts working. There’s smoothie coming out of the maker and into the tall glass that teenager placed there before.

Peter hides the dry mix into the cupboard he pulled it from, and a moment later his smoothie is ready. He opens the drawer and pulls out drinking straw, puts it into his drink and grabs the glass.

[cut]

Peter holds the camera in his hands again and records empty counter when Tony places a plate with breakfast on it. It looks like a bagel with cream cheese and ham.

[cut]

The camera is placed at something again and we can see Peter putting empty plate and glass into dishwasher.

[cut]

We are once again in the bathroom and we see Peter grabbing a toothbrush and a toothpaste.

[cut]

The boy brushes his teeth and then spits out toothpaste. He turns on the water and the clip ends.

[cut]

Peter grabs his backpack. The backpack is dark, but not quite black and have logo JanSport.

[cut]

The boy still holds the camera in one of his hands and the second one he uses to grab navy blue wallet. There’s lanyard attached to the wallet and it’s only a moment for the viewers to see, but it seems like the lanyard holds the boy’s school ID.

“Peter!” yells Tony Stark and the camera in Peter’s hands shakes.

“Coming!” he answers.

[cut]

This clip seems to be recorded by security camera.

**Recorded by FRIDAY**. it reads in left upper corner.

“Happy’s waiting for you.” says Tony while Peter walks into kitchen in hurry.

“I know, I just lost my wallet.”

“Again?” the man isn’t annoyed, he actually sounds amused. He opens a cabinet.

“I found it though.” says Peter and Tony passes him bottle of water and some snack.

“Don’t lose your head, yeah?” the engineer laughs slightly and ruffles the boy’s hair, but Peter leans away from him. He’s not upset, though, seeing as he have big smile on his face.

“I’m gonna be late!” The teen yells looking at the watch on his left wrist. He didn’t wear it before.

“Have a good day, go.”

“You too! Bye!” Peter answers walking into the elevator. He didn’t press any buttons to open the door, though. He have the outfit he showed before and his backpack. He holds the camera, water and the snack in his hands.

[cut]

Peter records it himself, holding the camera in his right hand. He shoves the water bottle and granola bar into his backpack and then zips it.

He raises the camera and records himself in the mirror.

“Ready.” he sighs.

[cut]

We see Peter’s hand, opening black car. Then, teenager throws backpack on the backseat and sits there himself.

[cut]

We see three clips of the view from the car’s window. All of them are fast tracked.

[cut]

“Thanks Happy!” Peter yells and gets out of the car. He’s clearly in hurry.

[cut]

The viewers are able to see Peter’s hand, opening a locker number 1184.

“Peter!” yells someone behind him and he turns around.

“Ned!” he answers, recording an Asian boy. “You’re starting your project today too?”

“Yeah, to have time for editing and all that.”

[cut]

Peter records his face now, there’s Ned behind him with camera too and he films what Peter is doing.

“AP Chem, I’m coming.” he says in cold voice, as if he’s challenging Chemistry to warsle.

[cut]

This time it’s someone else recording. From their surroundings, it seems like they’re on Physics. There’s someone answering teacher’s question in the background and whoever records it, sits next to Peter.

The boy isn’t focused on the teacher, he lays on his desk and his eyes are locked on his laptop, he watches YouTube, specifically video of Spider-Man.

“Peter. You still with us?” the teacher says and Peter’s head snaps at the sound of his name.

“Uh, uh, yeah, yeah.” the teenager answers, obviously having no idea what is going on around him.

He closes his laptop though, and looks at the white board. The camera follows his gaze, but the boy is still visible and there’s this moment when something in his mind clicks. “Oh.” he lets out. “Mass cancels out, so it’s just gravity times sine.” he shrugs, as if it’s so obvious he doesn’t even know why there was a need to ask the question.

[cut]

It look like it’s another period and Peter holds the camera in his hands again. He records a girl who is filming something behind Peter. “Everyone is doing their project today, I think.” Peter says and the girl turns her camera at him.

[cut]

This clip is taken in cafeteria. The camera is placed at the table in front of Peter and his food. He have pizza, apple and some juice. Next to him sits his friend, Ned and he is filming Peter’s camera, probably for his own project.

“Peter! Ned!” someone yells and the boys snap their heads into the direction the voice come from. “Are you doing the extra credits assignment too?”

“Yup.”

[cut]

“Hey, Abe!” Ned calls and Peter zooms at the boy who looks up.

“What are you doing for Ms Warren’s class?” Peter asks.

“Oh, I don’t know yet.” Abe answers and looks worried. “I was thinking about comic made on computer, though?”

“That would be so cool!” Peter answers excited and the boy brightens, grinning widely.

[cut]

The camera zooms into bored looking American girl sketching something in her notebook. It’s still in the cafeteria and the girl is sitting opposite Peter.

“Who’s in crisis?” Peter asks.

“Mr. Harrington again because of Mr. Julius.” she answers without looking up, but then shows him her drawing of an adult man in distress.

[cut]

The camera is zoomed at the clock, on the other side of the classroom, when the bell rings. Whoever holds the camera, presumably Peter, gets up as soon as he hears it.

[cut]

There are three clips of Peter and another boy just walking out of school. All three clips are short and fast tracked, the viewers are able to see just legs of the boys, so they can’t say for sure who is with Peter.

[cut]

Peter’s hand opens black car’s door, just like in the morning. He throws his backpack again and sits in the backseat.

“Hi Happy!” he greets a driver and records him. Adult man in black suit.

“Hey, kid.” the man answers, looking in his rear-view mirror. “Ned.” the man adds, nodding once. Peter turns the camera and there’s in fact Ned, sitting next to Peter, with his backpack in his lap and closing doors.

“Hi, Mr. Hogan!”

[cut]

Just like in the morning, there are three clips of New York’s streets through the car’s window and they are fast tracked.

[cut]

Peter and Ned are in the elevator. Both of them have their cameras and record themselves through mirror.

There’s soft _ping_ and the door opens. Both boys walk out of the elevator and Peter turns the camera to record their faces.

“Now, we have a mission.” says Peter.

“We have to find Peter’s dad to ask if we can go to the lab.” Ned adds.

“Man, I can’t wait to show you my last update.” Peter says, turning his head to Ned and the boy is just as excited. He opens his mouth to answer.

[cut]

The boys are in Peter’s bedroom and both of them throw their backpacks on Peter’s bed.

“I forgot I have my laptop there.” Peter says worriedly and turns to Ned.

“Oh god, me too.”

[cut]

“FRIDAY, where’s dad?” Peter asks recording ceiling.

“He’s in his office.” answers mechanical female voice we heard before.

“Thank you!”

[cut]

First thing we see is Peter’s hand, opening the door, and then, the boy comes into the room. It’s clearly office, just like FRIDAY said before, and there’s Tony Stark sitting behind the desk, reading some documents.

“Hey, kiddo. Hey, Ed.” he says, looking up.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” answers Ned.

“How was school?” asks Tony.

“It was school.” Peter cuts the subject. “We have a question.” he starts, falling into the chair opposite the engineer.

“Hm?” murmurs the man, opening a drawer in his desk and hiding there part of the files that he was reading.

“Can we go to the lab?” asks Peter.

“Did you finish your homework already?” the engineer narrows his eyes and looks up, probably at Ned.

“No, sir.” answers Asian boy.

“But!” interferes quickly Peter. “I’m gonna do it as soon as Ned leaves. And Ned is gonna do his when he gets home too.”

“You can do your homework together and then you can go to the lab.” suggests Tony.

“But we barely even have anything to do! It’ll be, like, maybe 15 minutes.” argues Peter, while his dad hides another file into some folder.

“Great then, you’ll do it quickly and then you can show Ted your project.”

“Please!”

“Peter, I’m not gonna argue with you.” Tony looks at the boy. “If you’re hungry, grab a snack, do your homework and then you can go to the lab.”

Peter only scoffs and gets up from the chair, not even caring anymore for the camera to be held steady.

[cut]

“I’m mad.” Peter says to the camera, sitting in what appears to be his bedroom.

“Peter, we suspected it would happen.” Ned says from somewhere and Peter stands up, making couple steps and placing the camera at a tripod.

“That makes me even more mad.” Peter sets up the camera, so the viewers could see both boys. We can see almost entire room from this perspective. Ned is sitting in the desk chair, pulling a notebook form his backpack.

[cut]

Clip is muted and again the music in the background is sweet and almost relaxing. Both boys are working on their homework and Ned is still sitting in the desk chair, while Peter is sitting, _almost laying_ next to him, but on a beanbag.

[cut]

Ned is still sitting in the desk chair, although he changed his position slightly. Peter is laying on his bed, but he still appears to be doing his homework.

The clip is fast tracked, but suddenly it comes back to normal speed and then music volume lowers. “Marie Skłodowska Curie was a badass.” says Peter and his friend just nods.

[cut]

Ned is still sitting in the same position, and Peter now lays on his back and is reading some notes, when the door to the bedroom opens.

“Hey, boys.” starts the man, walking inside and it’s Colonel James Rhodes, better knows as War Machine or Iron Patriot. Both Ned and Peter turn to look at him.

“Hello, Mr. Rhodey.” greets him Ned, and the man nods.

“Tony send me with snacks for you.” he says, holding a plate with fruits in pieces. In response, Peter only groans. “Oh, he said you’re not in the mood.” Rhodey laughs.

“Do you have some words of wisdom?” Peter asks, pointing his finger in the camera’s direction.

James stars at the lens for a moment, thinking. “Stay in school, kids. Stay in school.” he says.

[cut]

“This is it. This is it. This is it.” Peter says, running down from the stairs and when he stops, there’s a wall and the door made entirely from glass. Ned is behind him.

“Every time I’m coming here, I’m just as much excited.” says Ned, probably to his camera.

“Don’t record the code.” Peter tells him and there is in fact a panel with numbers. Peter himself lowers the camera, away from the panel and then is probably typing in the code. Moment later, the camera is up again and the boy scans his palm. Only then, the door clicks open.

[cut]

The camera is placed on something and we can see one side of the workshop. It’s modern and full of stuff needed by engineers. There are tools on desks and what seems like a robot, walking in the background. In three words: expensive but messy.

“Alright.” Peter says and it sound like he’s behind the camera. “FRIDAY, pull up last updates on AVI’s design, please.”

There’s no answer but couple feet from where the camera is, appears a hologram. Then, a couple more, but they are hide behind the first one.

Peter runs to the hologram, where we can see a robot in progress and after he makes couple gestures, he touches the holograms and looks through those behind the first one. “This.” he mutters under his nose and drags one hologram away from the rest. It looks like a skeleton of his project.

[cut]

It’s no longer in the workshop but from what we can see, we can’t really say where we are. There is a plate with two toasts on it and it’s placed on the table.

“Avocado toasts are the best.” says Peter and when camera shakes a bit, we can see that at Ned’s plate are also two toasts but with cheese.

[cut]

Peter holds the camera in his hands and we can see Ned, standing in the elevator and recording Peter. Both boys are waving to one another until the elevator closes.

[cut]

Peter scans his palm, just like before, when he was walking to the lab with Ned. The door pops opens and he walks inside, recording his legs and the floor rather than anything else.

“Fred left?” sounds voice of Tony Stark and Peter lifts the camera.

As a response Peter only hums under his nose. “I’m bored.” he adds.

“You can help me with this nanotech, but it’s classified so you can’t recor-“ the clip ends before Tony can even finish his sentence.

[cut]

The screen is completely black, but then Peter starts talking and on black background, appears Audio Equalizer Graph VU.

“So I forgot to record for a second there, but all I did was help dad in the lab and then we lost track of time and then we ate dinner. Period.” The boy clearly used some microphone, not a camera audio and he sounds like he’s in hurry.

[cut]

We’re in bathroom once again. Peter stands in front of the mirror and he holds the camera in his right hand.

He wears a t-shirt, then he snaps his fingers and after a cut he’s shoulders are naked. He clearly took the t-shirt off, but his shoulders are all we see. Seeing his surroundings, we’re just assuming that he’s getting ready to take a shower.

He snaps his fingers again and now he looks like he in fact just took a shower. His hair are wet and his skin, where we can see it, seems to be just dried.

He snaps his fingers once again and now we can see him almost fully. He wears the same shirt and sweatpants he wore as pyjama in the morning.

[cut]

The camera is placed at something a bit behind Peter, but also to his right, so we can’t see it in the mirror. Peter grabs a toothbrush and a toothpaste.

[cut]

The boy finishes brushing his teeth and then spits out toothpaste. He turns on the water and the clip ends. Very similar to the way he did this in the morning.

[cut]

Peter runs through the room and when we see there’s a couch he doesn’t stop. Instead, he jumps on it.

“Peter!” we hear in the background in scolding tone.

[cut]

Considering the way the camera isn’t completely steady and the angle we can see, it looks like Peter holds it in his hands. From the surroundings we’re assuming he lays on the couch in living room.

There’s big TV on the wall in front of us and we see that Peter is struggling to find a movie to watch.

[cut]

It seems like the boy found a movie, because something is playing. On the screen appear words **Now you see me**.

[cut]

There’s small source of light somewhere, but other than that, it’s dark and we can see just part of Peter’s tired face. Half of his face is buried in a pillow.

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” he says in sleepy voice.

“It is currently 11:57 PM in Manhattan, New York.” answers the voice, but it’s more quietly and softer than when she was talking during the day.

“Goodnight.” says Peter with already closed eyes and he lowers the camera, laying it on the pillow. This way, when the lens touches the pillow, the screen turns completely black and the clip ends.

[cut]

We are back with Peter, he’s in the same position as on the beginning of the video.

“Thanks for watching if you’re still here! I hope my next videos will be more... casual, funny, you know? Because this was for school.”

[cut]

“Tomorrow I’m going to the store to buy better camera, those fancy lights and all the stuff I need to make the videos better, so subscribe and stay tuned! Bye!” the boy wraps his vlog and when the clip ends, there’s light blue background with **Peter with B.** as channel’s name wrote at the center in white font. Under those words is subscribe button.

—

**Comments** ;

> **Avenge ey**
> 
> “How was school?” “It was school.” MOOD

> **vMSX**
> 
> So Tony Stark have a son, oh, was I asleep for last… I don’t know, 13 years?

> **A Waffle!**
> 
> I’m crying here, because Tony calls Peter’s friend Ed, Ted, Fred, but not once is he able to say NED.

> **White Widow**
> 
> Peter: watches YouTube and doesn’t listen to teacher’s question and he still answers correctly
> 
> Me: listens to teacher, taking notes, STUDYING AND TRYING and I’m wrong every single time

> **Coffee Man**
> 
> You know what’s gonna be on the news tomorrow.

> **Azzah Dar**
> 
> OK, but FRIDAY??? IS GREAT?? I WANT IT

> **Spider Guy**
> 
> DOMESTIC TONY STARK IM SCREAMING

> **Captain Marsh**
> 
> Yes. Team avocado toasts ONLY.

> **Real Pepperoni**
> 
> I can’t wait for new video.

> **HawkEar**
> 
> FunFact: I have the same backpack.

> **Oh my Thor**
> 
> Iron Man ruffling his son’s hair. That’s it.

> **Cherry Soda**
> 
> The lab??? THOSE HOLOGRAMS?? MY WET DREAM.

> **Jared 19**
> 
> He said AP Chem and I wanted to cry.

> **Nice Knives**
> 
> I want a vlog to be my school project too, not an essay about fucking Tru*p.

> **Abby Gail**
> 
> The crisis part tho XDD

> **Ur Desire**
> 
> Peter getting up that fast after hearing the bell is my spirit animal.

> **Roger ThaT**
> 
> I watched it third time and it hit me. Iron. Man. Is. A. Dad.

> **Iron Stan**
> 
> How many memes / reaction pics is in this video, we will see.

> **Simply Sacia**
> 
> Now you see me is literally the best movie ever created.

> **Mac N Cheese**
> 
> “Marie Skłodowska Curie was a badass.”

> **David Marshal**
> 
> Please show us AVI when you finish!!

**Author's Note:**

> "Subscribe and stay tuned! Bye!”


End file.
